Is This For Real?
by SerenBunny
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Rating will go up later - some people finf out that they are Mutants - and that they need the other's help to make it in the Mutant Hating world! OC's needed and this isn't as bad as it sounds! And I mean it!
1. James, Kelly, Kimberley and The Begining

**New AN:** Hey guys! Betaing all my fics instead of updating, since I have writers block!**

* * *

Original AN:** This is a new story that I'm working on – I have already got a few people Mutant/Human in so you can do more if you want and if you add your e-mail address you can have a sneak peak at the new chapters before they come out!

* * *

Running through the woods from a pack of wild dogs set on him by the FoH, James glanced around and drew in a sharp breath.

It was only a few hours ago that his life and the life of his family changed. When he left the FoH had his family; sisters, Kimberley and Kelly, mother and father and dog and for all her know, the where dead because his sister Kelly trusted the wrong person about her brothers computer abilities.

Knowing that he would soon be caught and taken to the camps for people like them. But he has to find his family! Especially his sister Kelly! She was the youngest and most vulnerable and the one who he cared about the most.

* * *

Underneath the bridge at the Burn.

* * *

Huddling closer Kelly and Kimberley shivered and paused as they heard the barking of dogs coming closer to them. The had just ran away from the FoH and where scared. Kelly had dreamed about someone close to her being a mutant but it was just a TV show! It wasn't real! But now...now her parents where dead, her brother was on the run and her dog was... 

"Kelly! Kimberley! This is the leader of the Red band of the Friends Of Humanity! Come out with your hands up! You have not registered with the legislation of mutants and for that reason you shall be placed under arrest!" Someone shouted as they hung to each other and prayed for hope that someone could help them.

* * *

Storm? 

Yes professor?

There is a situation in Glasgow. I have the jet prepped but I need you and the 1st team to get there as soon as possible.

Of course professor.

* * *

"What else did the professor say to you about the mission storm?" Jean asked pulling her red hair in to place looking at the older women. 

"Not much Jean only that there was a situation" she replied as she walked with the first half of team one to the hanger bay where the other half would meet them to go to Glasgow and try to save who ever was in trouble.

* * *

Send this in an e-mail to okay! 

MUTANT

**Basic information-  
Name:  
Nick Name:  
Powers:  
Fighting Abilities: **

Looks-  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Distinguishing features:

History-  
Born:  
Age:  
How there powers manifested:  
Holidays they celebrate:

Outfit-  
Day to day:  
Special Occasion:

Friends/Enemies-  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Boy/Girl friend:

Gang-  
Why they joined:  
Gadgets:  
Signature saying at the end of a fight:  
Signature saying at the end of a conversation:  
Anything else:

HUMAN  
  
**Basic information-  
Name:  
Nick Name:  
Fighting Abilities: **

Looks-  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Distinguishing features:

History-  
Born:  
Age:  
Holidays they celebrate:

Outfit-  
Day to day:  
Special Occasion:

Friends/Enemies-  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Boy/Girl friend:

Gang-  
Why they did to join their gang:  
Gadgets:  
Signature saying at the end of a fight:  
Signature saying at the end of a conversation:  
Anything else:


	2. Shelby Ponto

**New AN:** Hey guys! Trying to get rid f my writers block so I am redoing all my fics!

* * *

**Original AN:**Big thank you to Shelby A.K.A Scitzy on for being my beta reader!

* * *

"KURT! WHEN I GET MA HANDS ON YA I'M GOING TO KILL YA!" Shelby Ponto screamed at Kurt as soon as she got her head out of the white snow of the Alps. "What did he do that for? He knows I hate the winter!"

"Hey Wanda, Were here, without your brother, alone." Toad said hopping over to Wanda who was backing away from him.

"Get away from me bug breath!" She hollered at him and looked at her friend Shelby to help her out.

"Wanda, I ain't going to help you with this one!" Shelby snickered, shaking her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed. 'I was just gonna fix up my red and orange tips but NO Kurt just had to drag us up here!'

"I'll get you for this Shelby!" Wanda screamed, rolling down the hill after tripping. "I'm not gonna use my powers, I'm not going to use my powers...breath...breAHH TOAD GET OFF OF ME!"

The ground around them began to shake as blue energy began to cackle around Wanda and the unconscious Toad and started to melt away the milky white snow and began to turn it into a vapour.

"Vat are ve going to do Shelby? I think that ve are in trouble with da professor." Kurt said widening his eyes and shaking his blue face whitest throwing his three fingered hands into the air. "And da Wolf man is gonna kill me! I'll be washing and waxing the Mansion for a whole MONTH for doing –"

"We're gonna stay cool and duck for cover after YOU go and get Toad. I'd hate for him to get fried over this." Shelby announced loudly, cutting him off and ducking from the trees, water, ice and debris that was flying every where.

"Okay" Kurt shouted back and disappeared within a thin dust of smoke, leaving a small trace of sulphur in the air and suddenly appeared back with a greener than normal looking Toad in his arms and grinned at Shelby before glancing back a Wanda. "Now, can we go back to da mansion?"

"Not yet blue boy! First I gotta get Wanda to calm it." She began before Kurt cut her off

"VAT! Are you CRAZY! You'll get killed!" He exclaimed throwing his fuzzy, 3 fingered hands in to the air.

"Don't worry Kurt! I've done this with her before! And all I got was a broken arm!" Shelby laughed before walking down the small stony path for about 5 seconds then she turned around, smirking at Kurt, who was staring at her with wide eyes, and opening and closing his mouth like a fish, before she ran towards Wanda with a shriek and put her hand on the base of Wanda's neck and applied a little pressure on to it.

Wanda gasped and fell back wards into Shelby's awaiting arms.

"Whoa! How did you know how to do that?!" Kurt exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers

"Before my dad died, about when I was 11 he taught me some army moves." She tearfully explained.

"Vats wrong Shells?" He asked his voice full of concern as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell the fuzzy one!"

"Sorry Kurt it's just I thought that I would be able...able to talk about my parents...especially my dad...but I guess...just guess that I can't..." She trailed off sniffing.

"Vat happened to them?" Kurt wondered at her.

Shelby looked at him and replied "You see my mum died when I was really young and then my dad and me where together for a long time our selves but then he died a year before I got my powers."

"I'm sorry Shells. I never knew. Come on lets get back to da mansion okay?" Kurt asked then disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke after her nod, never seeing the two different pair of eyes watching their every move.

* * *

Pietro was pacing the room muttering under his breath.

"Your gonna make a hole in the carpet Pietro if you keep that up." Lance laughed.

"You think this is FUNNY?! My sister is out there with two of the X geeks and TOAD! What if Magneto gets a hold of them? What if my sis ends up getting mad...what if—"He was cut off his 50MPH speech by a familiar voice.

"What if she was taking her time getting back?" Shelby asked walking in casually to the room and up to him and winked at him with her right eye.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHERE DID YOU GO? DID ANYONE SEE YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!" He yelled at them.

"Whoa! Calm down! Some say I am, to the Alps, don't think so and already answered that." Shelby said sitting on the couch next Lance. "So what you been up to?"

"I've been worried SICK about you guy-- er Wanda! What if Magneto seen you guys?!" Pietro all but screamed at her. "And why is she so out of it?"

"Eh, well ya see she sort of went well mad after Toad jumped on her so I had to apply pressure to her wind tube and knocked her out." She laughed nervously.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Please **review** guys!


	3. Chaos and The Acolytes

**New AN:** Hey guys! re doing all my fics layouts and all, gotta do somehing till my writers block goes, I'm suffering at school because of it.  
**

* * *

****Original AN: SerenBunny:** Okay guys! I'm BACK!  
**Audience:** No! _Groan  
_**SerenBunny:** HEY! Waves Chi-Chi's Magic Frying Pan  
**Audience:** Yay. _Claps for their lives  
_Crickets chirp  
**SerenBunny:** Thank ya! I'm working on a few chapters for this, a new Lilo & Stitch one, my BTVS one and the Harry Potter ones. The Dragon Ball Z one's are on hold until the writers block completely disappears! Now that I' in 5th year of school I'm getting a lot more time to do my own thing so stuff should get updated faster! The next chapter has already begun! Hope yall like this! I've been working on it since last April, but writers block, exams, and life has been pretty hectic! TTFN!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I heared this funny joke once, a girl walks into a story and says 'I own nothing but the plot, Kelly, Kimberley, James and that's it!' Funny joke huh?

* * *

"SHIT! Stupid Xavier wanting me to change the valve on this stupid oil! AGAIN! Why do I even firkin' bother?!" Chaos Azira, the unofficial mechanic of the institute wondered aloud. "Fuck! This is running my new flat cap!"

"Hey Scrapmetal! If ya don't can it Chuck will kick you out for your language." Logan growled at her as he walked under the Black Bird to see Chaos with a monkey wrench changing the valve of her favourite play thing ... the Black Bird. "You've gotta hurry up, two mutants and a human are being hunted."

"You ever tried changing this firkin' thing?!" She snapped at him, glaring at the hand that held her new hat showing her black hair with red bangs in front of her face. "Two of us huh? Who's going?"

"What's it to you Scrapmetal? But Storm, Red, The Elf, Half Pint, Cyclops, Beast, Rouge, you, me an' chuck." Logan replied to her.

"WHAT? I'm going on a mission? I'm going on a firkin' mission? YES!" Chaos exclaimed jumping around, oblivious to the smirking Logan who was amazed at the 24 year old woman who was acting like a teenager. "But why now?"

"That, to answer, is quite simple." Charles Xavier, the head of the institute, began as he wheeled up to her. "Your...area of expertise may be needed to try and salvage information from a computer, a laptop in fact, that has been damaged."

"WHAT! She's going?" Cyclops A.K.A Scott Summers exclaimed as soon as he walked into the hidden run way for the jets and planes of the X-Men.

"Yeah I'm going you got a problem with that Summers?" She challenged him. 'MAN! I'm BEST friends with his girl and yet he HATES my guts!'

"We ain't got time for you kids to sort out you're petty differences! We got people who need our help so everyone get **IN**!" Logan barked as everyone ran into the Black Bird.

* * *

Under the bridge.

* * *

Kelly and Kimberley looked into each others eyes, clinging to each other in terror. The heave pounding of the army boots and the barking of dogs were getting closer to them when the men began to shout and scream as bodies suddenly began to jump into the burn as flames surrounded their bodies. 

Someone or something was attacking the people who where supposed to be capturing them.

"Pyro, stop before you hurt someone." A deep old voice commanded some one but all of the members of the FOH had run away.

Kelly and Kimberley separated to different parts of the bridge with one thought echoing in both of their minds; one of them would not be captured.

"Bonjoir chere, parle vous la france?" A sexy Cajun accent asked Kimberley from behind her, causing her to scream and fall into the murky water.

"Now, now boys, be careful." The same voice from before said as Kimberley began to float out of the water by her right hand.

"WHOA! HEY! Put me DOWN!" She yelled at him, her loud voice carrying along the bank of the burn and down to where Kelly was sitting with her knees up to her chest. "NOW!"

"I shall my dear, but once you are dry. Pyro." He commanded and waited until a young boy with a demented look in his eyes with orange/red hair ran up to where the silver haired man was standing.

"Yes sir?" Pyro questioned with a very distinctive Australian accent. "You want me to dry em off?"

At the mans nod he let a flow of fire surround Kimberley until she was dry. The flames then retreated into two flame throwers attached to a gas bottle on his back.

"Thank you Pyro. Now my dear, my name is Eric but you shall call be Magneto. You have within you a special gene. This gene allows you to have a power...a gift if you will. Such a gift would be best nurtured with us. The Acolytes." Magneto told her as she dangled in the air about the brown water. "We saved your life, so you owe us, no? Join us!"

Kimberley looked down at Kelly who nodded her head, if it meant that she could live then she wanted her sister to go for it.

"But if I go with ya's will I ever see my family again?" She questioned as her eyes became blurry with un-shed tears.

"Your family is dead. Your house has burned down. You have nothing left here." He replied and sighed.

"Okay I'll join ya's." Kimberley sighed as she closed her eyes. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

"Excellent!" Magneto rejoiced as a silver ball engulfed Kimberley but then he glanced at his men. "Make sure she was the last of her family. I don't want any interruptions. Her power rivals that of Wanda's."

Magneto's men Remy A.K.A Gambit, St. John A.K.A Pyro and Piotr A.K.A Colossus all nodded before breaking up and searching for any other members of Kimberley' family.

Kelly sat huddled under the bridge repeating prayers over and over again in her head as the Acolytes walked closer and closer to where she sat, alone with no one in her family or any friends to help her.

* * *

What do you guys think? **Review **please!


End file.
